


Lit a Spark

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Twitter, Intercrural Sex, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sort Of, Tit job, bara tiddies, but not shower sex, chest fucking, inexperienced keith, pec job, sex near the shower, vprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: Title from "Discovery" by Kailee Morgue.These ficlets originated on twitter and were inspired by the #vprp voltron positivity roleplayers, though they're much, much more explicit than the rpers ever got. Basically they are sweethearts and I'm a dirty dirty gal.1. Keith is obsessed with the idea of Shiro's hands around his waist. Hijinks proceed.2. Keith wants to blow Shiro.3. Shiro gets embarrassed because people on twitter say he has big tiddies. Hijinks.





	1. Circumference

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and apologies to the #VPRP crew in equal measure.

“Hey, um... ‘Kashi? Will you put your hands, um, around my waist?”

Shiro’s face reddens, but he opens his arms from where he sits to beckon Keith to him. Keith steps into his space, breath shuddering, and Shiro settles his hands above Keith’s hips like he’s something fragile.

Shiro’s fingers don’t wrap all the way around him; he’s a warrior, after all, not a waif jammed in a corset. But it’s near enough that Keith’s imagination goes wild, picturing how Shiro’s big hands might look in other places.

Shiro’s fingers twitch, tickling Keith a little, and he fights back a breathless laugh. 

“Wow,” Shiro says, almost to himself. His gaze travels up, from where his hands embrace his boyfriend’s slim, taut waist, to Keith’s face, where his favorite smile is waiting for him.

Keith realizes his own hands are hanging there limply, and he reaches forward to place them on Shiro’s shoulders. It moves him closer to where Shiro sits on the bed, and Shiro stares up at him with an odd look on his face, like he’s scared but still wants ... something.

Keith swallows loudly, imagining he can feel the rush of blood through his veins. He bends, cautious and slow, and perches in Shiro’s lap. His fingers trace the swell of Shiro’s trapezius muscles and settle at the back of his neck. Shiro is frozen; his hands haven’t left Keith’s waist.

“Is this okay, Takashi?” Keith murmurs, face inches from Shiro’s. 

“Yeah — yes,” Shiro says, and then shuts up because Keith is kissing him. 

They’ve kissed before, of course, especially in the last few days. But this is different, Shiro thinks frantically as Keith makes a soft noise and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. Keith is in his LAP, his muscular thighs framing Shiro’s own, and Shiro’s hands are rubbing at Keith’s hips, and Shiro can feel the flex of muscle under them as Keith’s breaths heave from him.

Shiro realizes he’s going to have an embarrassing problem if this keeps up much longer and he grabs Keith around the waist, lifting him and spinning around so Keith is on the bed and Shiro is standing, panting like he’s just finished a marathon.

Keith gapes up at him hazily, eyes half-lidded as he leans back on his elbows. “What-“

“Welp, gotta hit the shower and get ready for bed!” Shiro manages to spew the words as he escapes out the door, grabbing a towel on the way.

Keith lets his back and head hit the bed as his body does that weird burning thing it’s been doing lately. 

“What the hell,” he mutters.

Keith decides to follow Shiro to the shower, because he's acting so weird Keith is worried he might be getting sick. The last thing Shiro needs is to collapse under a stream of lukewarm water. 

Keith clutches his towel and toiletries to his chest, hurrying to the showers and wishing, not for the first time, that being a paladin of Voltron came with perks like one's own shower. 

He sticks his head in the bathroom door, hearing the sound of water pounding into the tile, and underneath the roar, a sound he doesn't understand right away. It's heavy breath... is Shiro crying? Did he upset him that much?

Keith dashes toward the sound but catches himself at the last moment. 

"Shiro, are you ok?"

The sound stops abruptly, though the water keeps pouring. 

"Keith?!" 

Shiro sounds taken aback. 

"Please tell me you're all right, Shiro, I'm so sorry," Keith frets in the direction of the nondescript shower curtain hiding Shiro from him. 

Shiro sighs from behind the curtain and shuts off the water. 

"Will you come here?" 

Keith ducks through the damp, mildewed vinyl and stares at Shiro, who's clad only in a towel and looking sheepish. 

"Keith, I'm -- I'm all right. I'm not hurt or anything, I just got..." Shiro blushes bright, and Keith learns his blush extends down his neck and to his chest. It's important knowledge. "I just got a little flustered. I, well, it's no surprise that I'm really into you. And when you were in my lap, kissing me, I got, um, I got excited." 

Keith tilts his head, a little confused. 

"I don't understand why that's a bad thing, Takashi. I am excited to kiss you, too." Keith sits on the damp, narrow ledge of the changing area, clutching his towel and toiletries to himself. 

Shiro smiles, soft and kind. 

"Of course," he says. "I just mean, you make me." He scrubs his left hand through his soaking wet hair. "When we get close like that, Keith, I get -- aroused." 

Keith feels his eyes widen with understanding. His body tingles with new awareness as he processes the information. 

"Oh!" 

Keith's eyes roam over his boyfriend, but he cuts his gaze to stare at the floor as he owns up to his feelings.

"I mean, me too..." he says softly. "I'm sorry... I feel like I'm so... dumb about this stuff. I don't know what I'm doing. But you don't need to be ashamed of being ... getting excited. It makes me happy." 

The air around Keith heats as Shiro steps closer to him, still only wearing the damp towel. 

Keith stands, dropping his things to the bench with a deafening, embarrassing clatter that has his cheeks burning. 

Shiro raises his Altean hand to Keith's face and strokes his cheek with as much tenderness as he'd circled Keith's waist. 

"I'm glad you feel the same way as me, Keith, but I don't want to rush you," Shiro says, a smile quirking his lips. "So sometimes that means I have to run and take a cold shower to calm down." 

Keith glances back at the shower stall. 

"But you weren't taking a cold shower just now." 

Shiro blushes to the roots of his hair and down his chest again. 

"No, I was not." Shiro looks down at his bare feet, his hair dripping a little on Keith's shirt. 

Keith gapes up at him. Was he -- did Keith -- 

The situation becomes clear in a snap and Keith's breath stutters in his chest. He just walked in on Shiro touching himself, to the thought of Keith. 

Keith feels a thrill of pleasure and desire course through him. Shiro wants him just as much as he wants Shiro. It's really more than he could have ever imagined.

Keith swallows hard, his throat clicking. “Do you. Want some help?”

Shiro’s eyes turn dark and Keith wants to tattoo the image on the inside of his eyelids. 

“Do you want to help me, Keith? You don’t have to, like I said, if you’re not ready. I am more than happy to wait, as long as you want.” 

Keith plops down on the seat again with enthusiasm, putting his hands on the hem of the towel where Shiro is clutching it. 

“I’ve waited long enough,” he replies, face burning. He doesn't know what's about to happen, but God, he can't wait to find out. 

Shiro exhales, the breath shaky, and he nods. He loosens his grip on the towel, and Keith lets it lower to the floor. Shiro's half-hard and it's not the first time Keith's seen him naked, of course, there were quick communal showers in the Garrison and on the Castle-ship, but now he's allowed to look, and look he does. Shiro's dick begins to fill out under Keith's gaze and Keith looks up at him through his eyelashes before raising a hand toward Shiro's waist. 

"Is this okay?" 

His voice is almost a whisper. 

"It's more than okay with me."

Keith reaches for him, wrapping his hand around Shiro tentatively. His flesh is hot and silken, and Keith strokes him slowly, rubbing his fingers over the soft skin, bumps and veins and ridges, trying to learn every one. He spends a few moments just exploring, from his tip to his balls, wanting to know the feel of Shiro beneath his fingers after wanting for so long. 

Shiro puts his hand up to grasp the top of the stall wall and looks down at Keith like he can't believe what he's seeing. 

Keith thinks about how he likes to touch himself and applies the knowledge to this experience. He puts his other hand on Shiro's waist and tugs him forward a little, drawing a gasp out of him. He curls his hand around Shiro's thigh, loving the feeling of Shiro's hard muscles and soft skin. 

Shiro responds so beautifully beneath his touch, sending bursts of heat to his own maddeningly hard cock, and he squirms a little on the uncomfortable seat as he carefully jerks Shiro off, his cock so close to his face he can see a drop of pre-come leak out. He smooths his palm over the head, using the slick moisture to enhance his movements, and Shiro lets out a beautiful moan. 

"Keith," he murmurs. "I'm gonna..." 

Keith looks up at him, wide-eyed. Is he really going to come just from Keith touching him like this? Keith strokes up the inside of his thigh, tugging it forward, and kisses Shiro's hip. With his other hand, he caresses Shiro's cock, putting a little twist in his wrist toward the end of the stroke. 

Shiro smacks the perpendicular wall of the shower stall with his Altean hand and grunts, his cock pulsing in Keith's grip, and spurts onto Keith's hand. Keith closes his eyes tightly, panting against Shiro's hip, and works Shiro through it, his own arousal almost pushing him over the edge. 

Shiro places his own hand over Keith's a few moments later to slow his movements. Keith lets go of his cock, and Shiro takes his hand, mess and all. 

"Was that all right?" 

Keith is suddenly struck with a bout of shyness despite having just jerked off his boyfriend in a barracks shower. 

Shiro huffs out a disbelieving laugh. 

"Yes, baby," he says, sending another burst of heat through Keith. "It was more than all right."


	2. Ready for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more sheithy make outs and Keith being ready to try new things. 
> 
> Inspired by the #VPRP Voltron positivity role players, though I took it to a dirty place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features enthusiastic consent and blow jobs. I originally wrote this on twitter. I like writing stuff on twitter but unless you pin it, it's really easy to lose track of. So! Here it is on AO3. 
> 
> Also, I realize now the beats are pretty similar between this and the last chapter. I think I accidentally plagiarized myself. But it's slightly different smut! ... I might go back and tweak my additions to the first chapter so it's a little less similar. 
> 
> As always, thank you and I'm sorry to the VPRP crew.

Keith and Shiro have been boyfriends for a few weeks, but Keith has been in love with him for so long that the thought of taking things slow physically is melting his brain. 

Still, Shiro says he doesn’t want to push him. So he tries to hold back.

It’s nearly impossible for Keith to behave, especially when Shiro takes every opportunity to kiss him sweetly, then take it a half step further, with tongues and nibbles that set Keith’s heart racing. Shiro’s big hands wrap almost all the way around his waist.

When Keith climbs into Shiro’s lap to get closer, Keith can feel the heat rising from Shiro’s thick, muscular thighs and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to spar with him again without thinking of it. He aches for it; he grinds his ass into Shiro’s crotch and Shiro groans.

“Baby...” Shiro says warningly. Keith dutifully lifts his hips up, but he’s armed with the knowledge that Shiro is hard from kissing him, and every cell in his body tingles with the desire to learn more about what Shiro likes, what makes Shiro moan.

Keith sheds his uniform jacket, flinging it away carelessly. His fingertips trace along the tendons in Shiro’s neck as he mouths along his jaw; he feels Shiro’s pulse stutter as he gets to know just how sharp that jawline is. He finds the junction of jaw and neck and decides he wants to make his home there. He’s nipping at Shiro’s earlobe and not even bothering to hold back his little grunts and sighs as Shiro’s fingers slip beneath his thin tank top. His nails dig slightly into Shiro’s trapezius muscles and he hisses.

His back arches slightly as Shiro’s hands, both flesh and Altean, trace over his sides and abs, stopping just below his pecs and spreading over his rib cage in a devastating span. Keith whimpers. “Shiro, fuck, please.”

Shiro’s fingers dig slightly into the flesh around his ribs and his lips find Keith’s collarbone. “What do you want, baby?” His thumbs tease over Keith’s nipples, causing the buds to tighten almost painfully and Keith feels like he’s a stiff breeze from coming in his pants.

Keith grits his teeth and breathes harshly as he tries not to embarrass himself. “I wanna touch you, Shiro,” he says, hating the pleading tone leaking into his voice. “I wanna make you feel good.” 

Shiro chuckles. “You are touching me and you always make me feel good.”

Keith rolls his eyes and bites Shiro’s collarbone just a shade too hard. 

“I want to touch your dick, you jackass,” he growls, still trying not to hump the air as Shiro rubs his nipples into a ridiculous level of sensitivity, lightly rolling them between his fingers.

“There’s no rush, Keith,” Shiro says kindly as he tortures his nipples. “We’ve got plenty of time.” 

Keith rips his own tank top off in frustration, causing Shiro’s eyes to widen in mild alarm.

“I don’t need time, Shiro, I need your dick in my mouth.” 

Shiro gulps comically. “Are you sure you’re ready, baby? I know you haven’t really done this before, I want you to be comfortable with whatever we do.” 

Keith closes his eyes and breathes slowly, fingers shaking where they’ve come to rest on Shiro’s bare shoulders. He opens his eyes a few moments later and pins Shiro with his gaze. 

“I have been in love with you for years, Takashi, including the two years on the space whale. I have been ready for a long, long time.”

Shiro looks wrecked by this knowledge, but Keith keeps talking anyway.

“I love how kind and considerate you are, but have you thought about how cruel it is to keep this body from me?” He pauses as Shiro smiles. “Unless it’s that you’re not ready.”

Shiro opens his mouth, then pauses, his eyes taking in Keith’s reddened cheeks, his hair tousled by their embrace and his chest flushing red where Shiro has teased him. “I want you so bad, baby,” he admits. “I just know it’s gonna be so good that I want to savor it.”  
“Maybe I haven’t been in love with you as long, but that doesn’t mean I want you any less. I want to taste every part of you, Keith, so bad. I just don’t— I don’t want to hurt you, ever.”

Keith uses his grip on Shiro’s shoulders to slowly lower him prone on their bed. 

“Then will you please trust me when I say I am beyond ready? I have gotten off to the thought of you in my mouth so many times, it’s stupid. I want this, I want you. Please.”

Shiro looks adorably dumbstruck. “Oh — okay,” he says.

Keith grins, just the tiniest flash of his Galra side peeking out as he gently slides Shiro’s shirt up his abdomen, baring the brown ovals of his nipples, and trails both hands down to the waistline of his uniform slacks.

He deftly unbuttons the trousers and tugs them down Shiro’s legs, sighing happily at the sight of Shiro’s hard cock bulging beneath his boxers and dampening a spot near the elastic. “God damn,” he murmurs. “Look at you.”

He glances up at Shiro’s face, and smirks at the look of anticipation he sees there. 

“Ok, I see what you mean about savoring it now,” he says, fingertips tracing the outline of his cock with a feather-light touch. Shiro’s erection jumps beneath his fingers and Shiro gasps at the sensation.

Keith’s hands are still trembling finely with anticipation and arousal, but his touch doesn’t falter as he slides the boxers over Shiro’s cock and down his legs. He groans at the sight of Shiro’s uncut cock bared to him, finally. 

He slides his body between Shiro’s legs and situates himself on his lap, his face inches from his goal. He glances up at Shiro’s face again, just to be sure, and feels a little awestruck himself at how dark Shiro’s eyes look just then. “This okay?”

“Yes, Keith, please,” Shiro rumbles. 

Keith wraps a hand around Shiro’s cock, mouth watering as he places a delicate kiss to the dark head. It’s already slick with Shiro’s arousal and the taste overwhelms his senses.

He darts his tongue out to lick just where he’d kissed and doesn’t love the taste any less. He begins to kiss and lick down the shaft, fingers spreading through the curly white hairs at the base. When he gets to the base, he flattens his tongue and drags it all the way back up.

He opens his mouth wide and wraps his lips around the wide, wet head of Shiro’s cock, humming in delirious appreciation of the feeling of the firm member in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around, over and under the foreskin. He steadies Shiro’s cock at the base and begins to sink down, loving the sensation of fullness in his mouth. Shiro’s flesh hand pets at his hair and he gasps. “Ah, ahh fuck, Keith, fuck,” he says, hips rocking infinitesimally small movements as Keith lowers further down.

His lips meet his hand as Shiro’s head begins to stretch at his throat, and he flattens his hand against Shiro’s crotch as he takes his cock as deep as it will go. He groans appreciatively around it and swallows as best he can as his lips meet soft hair.

“Holy fuck, Keith,” Shiro gasps in shock as Keith starts to move up and down his cock, gag reflex apparently no issue for the half-Galra man. Saliva drips down his dick as Keith pulls off enough to suckle and lick at the head again before enthusiastically swallowing him down.

Keith’s eyes roll back in his head as he devours the slickness and sensation of having Shiro’s cock filling his mouth and his throat. His own cock pulses with arousal as he grinds against Shiro’s leg somewhat desperately.

Shiro is making continued gasps and moans as Keith deepthroats him, and when Keith looks up at his face, Shiro’s cheeks are reddened and his mouth is open as he stares down his body at Keith. “I’m — I’m close, Keith, you don’t have to -“

Keith only increases the fervor of his attentions on Shiro’s cock, moving his other hand to massage at Shiro’s balls and perineum in encouragement. Shiro cries out, the sound beautiful to Keith’s ears, as his cock pulses and fills Keith’s mouth with his release.

Keith moans as he swallows it down, loving the overwhelming taste and the satisfaction of making his boyfriend come. He keeps working Shiro and swallowing until every last drop is gone and Shiro is gasping in sensitivity. He places a kiss on the head again.

“Baby, c’mere,” Shiro says to him, hands weakly tugging at his shoulders. He complies and groans as Shiro kisses him deeply, apparently not minding the taste of himself in Keith’s mouth. Before long, Shiro is tugging off Keith’s pants and boxers and sliding down his body.

Keith tosses his head back, hitting the bed hard as Shiro’s big hands pin his hips to the bed and his hot mouth surrounds him. Shiro takes his time, kissing and licking and sliding his lips over the sensitive underside of Keith’s cock, his low moans vibrating maddeningly.

Keith fists his hands in the sheets, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling as Shiro devours him. He’s not as big as Shiro, and he puts his larger size to good use, completely surrounding Keith with heat and sensation. “Oh fuck,” Keith says frantically as he feels the heat build within him. “Shiro, I’m —“ he looks down at his boyfriend, whose dark eyes are half lidded in enjoyment, and he shouts as the orgasm takes over his senses. Shiro swallows him down just as he had, and pops off before Keith gets too overwhelmed.

“Holy shit,” Keith rasps, boneless and blissed out. “Holy fuck.”   
Shiro cuddles up to him, grin a little smug as he gathers his wrung out boyfriend in his arms. “That good, huh?”   
Keith turns and snuggles closer, still breathing hard. “Can we go again?”


	3. Weird but don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people on twitter are dirty. They give Keith and Shiro ideas. 
> 
> As always, any time I try to make them extra kinky, they're just so in love I can't ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro puts his pecs to good use. 
> 
> I'm sorry, but not that sorry.

“Ugh, this is weird,” Shiro mutters, his cheeks warming as he scrolls through twitter. 

“What is it this time?” Keith tilts his chin to look up at Shiro from where he is laying, tucked under his left arm.

Shiro grimaces, the expression wrinkling his nose and scar adorably. “All these people are talking about my chest. Saying I have big ...” he glances off to the side, embarrassed. “Big *tits.*”

Keith sits up, expression implacable. “Do you want me to kill them?” 

Shiro laughs, which was probably Keith’s goal all along. “No, no. Just... do you think I have tits? Like, is that a bad thing? I can’t tell with some of these folks what’s a compliment and what isn’t.”

Keith can’t decide whether to gently tease or to go with bald honesty. He decides to try the tease, though bluntness does come easier. He hums thoughtfully, pretending to consider Shiro’s chest with eyes and hands. He gives a tug on Shiro’s soft tank to flatten the material.

He does love Shiro’s chest, though he’s never taken the time to lavish praise upon it. Perhaps he ought to. 

“I don’t know if 'tits' is the right word, but you have some of the finest pecs in the universe,” he grins, gloved hands still framing the muscles. “They’re muscular, but not too big, they fit with the rest of your physique, Shiro,” Keith continues in an offhand tone, like he’s praising Shiro’s work ethic and not his body parts. “They’re firm, yet nice to lay on, and you know I love your nipples.”

Shiro throws his arm over his burning face. 

“Okay okay okay, you can stop,” he mumbles through the obstruction of his arm. 

But Keith only halfway hears him, because the position change has thrown Shiro’s chest into higher definition, his nipples peeking through his shirt and his happy trail peeking out from where his tank top has ridden up. Keith clambers over his legs, straddling his waist, and just looks at the man beneath him for a long moment. 

“... What?” Shiro starts to lower his arm, but Keith stops him, maneuvering both hands behind his head.

It makes his pecs stand out even more, and Keith loves it almost as much as he loves the dark eyed gaze Shiro has aimed his way. Keith releases Shiro’s hands and starts to ease his tank top up his abdomen. Then Keith realizes Shiro left his hands where Keith put them.

His cheeks burn and he feels blood rushing southward as well. 

“I think every bit of you is perfect and deserves to be worshiped,” Keith says in a low voice. “Would you let me do that?”

Shiro squirms beneath him in an alluring way, chest rising and abs sucking in with his breath. 

“I mean, I’d let you do most anything, but what do you have in mind?” 

Keith thumbs at Shiro’s nipples, the brown flesh hardening and pebbling under his attention.

Keith hums again as Shiro bites his lip and arches his back. 

“I do really like your pecs,” he admits. “Sometimes I think about fucking them.” 

Shiro’s face is aflame, but he looks more intrigued than mortified. 

Keith leans down to kiss Shiro sweetly. 

“H-how would that work?”

“Unless the Internet has led me astray, I would lube up my dick and put it between your pecs, and then you could squeeze them together. We don’t have to do that. But if you’re interested, I’m interested.”

Shiro bites his lip again, this time to hide a filthy smirk that sends sparks rushing through Keith’s veins. 

“How’s the saying go? Can’t knock it until we’ve tried it?”

“Something like that.”

Keith swings his leg back and clambers off the bed, stripping himself naked with efficiency and finding their closest bottle of lube. He chucks it on the bed and strips Shiro of his jeans and boxers as well, hesitating before leaving the shirt on, but rucked up over his chest.

He climbs back atop his boyfriend, straddling his rib cage so his erection is situated between his pecs. 

“This ok?” Keith asks, stroking Shiro’s face, where he’s tucked it into the crook of his arm, cheeks flaming still. 

“It’s kind of weird? But don’t stop?”

“Okay, Takashi,” Keith rasps. He peels off his gloves and flicks open the lube bottle and pours the slick, unscented liquid into his hand to warm it up. He recaps the bottle and tosses it toward the foot of the bed, then cups his hands together.

When the lube has warmed up enough, he lets it trickle over Shiro’s breastbone lightly, then smears the rest over his cock. He smooths the lube over Shiro’s chest like a massage, pulling a soft sound from him as his fingertips rub the muscles beneath them.

Shiro lowers his arms and cups his hands around the edges of his pecs, squeezing the firm muscles together, Keith’s cock trapped between them. 

“Enough stalling, love,” Shiro says with a whisper of the command Keith knows so well in his voice.

Keith swallows hard, his Adam’s apple betraying him. He’s already feeling overwhelmed, the softness of Shiro’s skin and the warmth surrounding him so intimately, and so close to Shiro’s gorgeous face...

“All right.” 

He starts to move his hips. It really does feel good, though of course it’s different from the other things they’ve done. 

It just feels kinda dirty, the head of Keith’s dick popping up over the curve of Shiro’s squeezed pecs and disappearing again and again. It’s kind of doing it for him.

Keith wraps his hands around where Shiro has framed his pecs, appreciating the view of both the act and Shiro’s flushed cheeks. 

Keith moans soft, short, as he starts to rut a little harder into the burning hot space between Shiro’s... well, his tits.

A laugh rumbles through Shiro, not at all damaging the sensations for Keith. “Do you like it, baby?” Shiro says breathlessly. “Does it feel good?” 

“Mmhmm,” he responds. “Is this - any fun - for you?”

“Maybe not as much fun as you’re having, but it’s a great view,” Shiro says, looking down his nose at where Keith’s reddened cock is spearing in and out of the top of his pecs. “Mmm, do you think you could come like this?” Shiro sticks his tongue out, half joking.

Keith’s eyes close at the sight and he groans. “Fuck, Shiro, you have no clue how hot you are.” 

He lets out a truly embarrassing squeak as Shiro leans forward on his elbows, angling his head down to lick at Keith’s dripping cock. Shiro mouths at it with every thrust.

The twin sensations of being surrounded by his chest and licked and sucked by his mouth have Keith stuttering near the edge in no time at all, and he gasps out a warning to Shiro. But Shiro doesn’t move, he keeps his big hands clenched around his pecs and says, “don’t stop.”

Keith hears his punched-out moans rise in pitch, but he pays it no mind as he thrusts into the perfect place Shiro’s made for him. As his cock starts to spurt, Shiro arches his neck and lets the white strands hit the strong tendons there. “That’s it, baby.”

Keith lets go of his grip on Shiro’s hands as he slumps over the bed, panting and reeling from the release. “God damn, I just need a second,” he gasps before returning his attention to Shiro, who is looking amused and aroused.

Keith licks up the mess he’s made of Shiro’s chest and neck, kissing and biting as he goes. 

“What do you want me to do for you, Takashi? Do you want my mouth or my ass? I don’t think this will work the other way around,” he says with a glance at his less ample chest.

Shiro laughs, using his foot to toe the lube closer to them. 

“Maybe not, but there are other parts of you that will work just fine,” he rumbles, his big hands stroking at Keith’s thighs. “Can I fuck you here?”

Keith makes a little happy noise as Shiro’s fingers brush over him.

“Yes, of course,” Keith says, rolling to let Shiro place his slicked-up cock between his thighs. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith, tweaking his nipples but avoiding his spent cock as he starts to thrust into the warm, soft space.

“Mmmm, your thighs are so perfect, baby,” Shiro whispers into his ear. The head of Shiro’s cock nudges at the back of Keith’s balls and Keith rocks his hips a little in response. “Not gonna take me long, I got so hot watching you fuck my chest...”

He bites his lip like he's embarrassed to admit it. 

“I didn’t think I’d like it that much, but it felt good and I got a really good view of you getting off, and you’re so hot.” 

Keith puts a hand up to cup the back of Shiro’s neck and arches his back, pressing his ass back into Shiro as he ruts.

Keith writhes blissfully, worn out but surrounded by Shiro’s loving touches and filthy words. “I’m glad you liked it, you were so good for me, baby, I love you so much,” he pants into the humid air of their bedroom. 

“I love you, too,” Shiro gasps.

Keith can tell Shiro’s getting close by the way his thrusts become more irregular and gain power. He loves it and he tells Shiro as much. Shiro comes, spilling between his slickened, worn-out thighs, and clutches Keith to himself tightly, rocking through the aftershocks.

“Mmmm,” Shiro rumbles sleepily. “You make me feel so good.” 

Keith melts into his embrace, ignoring the mess for now. 

“Ditto, babe, love you,” he murmurs as he sinks into the afterglow.


End file.
